Many of today's gaming (slot) machines are fitted with ticket dispensing facilities. When a person using such a gaming machine wishes to cash-in game credits on a machine the person can press the “collect” button on the machine, which in turn causes the machine to issue the person with a ticket. The ticket has printed material (such as, for example, a bar code). Once a person has been issued with a ticket, they can present it to a cashier, who will in turn process the ticket and give the person the appropriate monies. The monies paid to the person are equivalent to the monetary value of the game credits accrued on the gaming machine when the collect button was pressed.
Unfortunately, many currently installed gaming machines are only capable of dispensing tickets. Consequently, a person wishing to change from one machine to another has to go through the aforementioned process of obtaining a ticket redeeming the ticket for money and then subsequently inserting that money into another machine to obtain game credits. The task of moving monies between gaming machines can be time consuming and annoying to persons that switch between different gaming on a relatively frequent basis.